Nanotrasen Representative
Quick Overview The NanoTrasen Representative is a Karma unlocked job that is currently priced at 30 Karma. As an NT Rep you must make sure everything is up to NanoTrasen standards, and you SHOULD give CentComm regular updates via your fax machine. You have no authority over any of the heads of staff, and report to the Captain in most cases, but in special cases CentComm may grant you authority to take action on the station if you give them proper reasons to via fax. However, you are one of the highest ranked non-head of staff. Much like IAA, you are sent as oversight for the station. However, unlike IAA, you are to be more proactive in putting forth NanoTrasen's interests. You most likely were a head of staff before being given this role, or even a Captain who is taking a bit of a break. Play Style The NT Rep is a role that revolves around assessing the station and sending reports to CentComm, much like Internal Affairs, but focused on keeping EVERYTHING that could damage the NT's economy or their profits aboard the NSS Cyberiad. Given the nature of NT Rep's job, it's also a highly RP oriented job. You should not be assuming direct control of any department without authorization from CentComm (In fact, you can't), nor should you be doing that department's job (You're just the friendly NT adviser... until Central Command gives you the POWER to rule those pesky crewmembers). You are quite an asset to the heads, and most likely will work with the HoP in paperwork and HR related activities. But you might be a science adviser, security consultant, etc. That's where your character's history comes into play! Jobtime! Well, now let's jump to the fun part. WAIT! Before setting on your fancy cane and starting a coup d'etat with the Blueshield Officer against the Captain, you should really write a starting report to CC(Also called Admins) to alert them that you're a good, hardworking, and even friendly NT Rep that works for their Greater Good! (A.K.A. Increasing your paycheck and gaining even more power). Besides that, you should really do a starting report alerting CC about everything that seems different from the usual, exemplar, utopian shift they would love to see, even from the very start. After that, wait for about two or three minutes to get a response (If you sent an important report) or go wherever you want if you start-reported (They generally won't respond to the initial one, but they are appreciated.) Usually you will be running around the Cyberiad 'inspecting' the Bar or Hydroponics from the inside, talking about how powerful and sexy NT is, listening to the complaints of the other crewmembers about the fact that the NT is a greedy bastard capitalistic corporation, etc. Seems boring? Most of the times your job is like this... BUT! There's always a moment into the shift when the Shit Hits The Fan! And in that moment, you start sparkling like a little sun! In fact, your job requires that you report to CentComm everything that goes against their plans, and when something goes against their plans inside the NSS Cyberiad, you should take a look at it or listen to the chatters you hear about it, report it to CentComm, maybe write some of your thoughts into your report and Tadà!, time to act! For example, if the situation is bad, you could ask for the ERT, specifying even the kind of ERT you need, or ask for the Quarantine Law for the AI, require some support from the Main Base - such as extra hardsuits, Goats for Space Vines, etc. That's when you really start loving your job. The Bureaucracy, The Crew and You Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, but being a NT Rep you should deal even with this kind of problems, mainly because your rank is even higher than the IAA's! And this means that you should think twice before reporting some supposed case of 'shitcurity', because your report goes straight to the Admins, and they could assume that you have already did some kind of investigation (YOU DID IT, RIGHT?). Always make sure to check your facts before sending a fax. Remember that unless some intervention is actually required, do not ask for it. NT expect you know Standard Operating Procedure. Asking them what to do if security are harmbatoning people is not required. Asking what to do if the HoS is claiming the Captain is a changeling though, is. This is Your Friendly Shinju Moku No Kami here, and today I will teach you how to be a Super NT Rep loved by the Crew AND the Heads! Here I will write what a good NT Rep SHOULD and SHOULDN'T do, follow it and you will be ok! Do And Don't Of The Good NT Rep DO! * Remain Impartial. You are an external advisor, first and foremost. This may impact your social life more than being a xeno, but you are required by your job to put aside emotional attachment to any particular crewmember in order to work well in the name of NT! * Follow Procedure. NanoTrasen upholds a Standard Operating Procedure which should be followed at all times... * Trust the Facts. Acting on allegations is an easy way to get you fired (And Banned...). Make sure you have ENOUGH evidence before you report something that could get someone jobbanned or tempbanned. DON'T! * Do Not Threaten Someone With Your Reports. While a well written and condemning report can lead to someone's demotion, contract termination, or TOTAL termination, it's not your job to wave it around like some kind of weapon. Security actually has weapons and, if you invite them to present said weapons to you acting like a pretty princess(Arrogant Bastard) they will do it with pleasure and without thinking twice about it. * Do Not Be The Security Volunteer Criminals and other threats to the station are under the purview of the Security, not yours, if you wanted to act as a Security member why have you chosen the NT Rep job? * Do Not Be The Proactive Detective Have a legitimate suspicion to start an incriminating report before you attempt to do so. Consulting a head of staff or the co-workers for more information about the subject is always a good idea when you have decided to act. And remember: NEVER TAKE A SIDE UNLESS IT'S NANOTRANSEN'S SIDE! Question and Answers! Q: ''Shinju, what should be in a good NT Rep report?'' A: '''Everything that could possibly harm the NT's Interests in that Station...if you're in doubt - Report It! '''Q: ''Shinju, what should I do if the Station is filled with Xeno scum and Plasma?'' A: '''The real question is why the hell haven't you called an ERT when one of the said things showed up and you instead waited for both to appear? '''Q: ''Shinju, CentCom never answer to my reports,what should I do?'' A: '''Well,just wait! The Admins always read them, and you should remember that they have a lot of things to do, not just answering reports! Also remember, writing a good reply takes a lot of time, and if people are currently griefing, or there is a bug to fix, they might not have time. Resending it in 5 minutes is fine. '''Q: ''Why can't I use my rank to be the undisputed king of the station and have tons of dosh'n bitches?'' A: '''... Houston, we have a problem here. '''Q: ''Shinju, do you have some tips for a newbie that wants to be a NT Rep?'' A: '''Yes, you should always report what you think needs to be reported, never mess with the Heads, you're a part of CentComm, but being a dick isn't part of the job and it's against the rules! Also, you should be nice and friendly when you're inspecting and doing a general report of a Department, this will help you to get more positive results! In the end, you should act as a Sort-Of In-game Moderator, without the powers, the ModChat and other nice things, and, last but not least always remember the Golden Law: '''A BAD NT REP IS A BANNED NT REP! What About Being An Antagonist? The Nanotrasen Representative, being implanted with a Mindshield Implant, cannot be a Traitor Category:Jobs